fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss
Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss (アイカツ! 絶望の涙と希望のキス Aikatsu!: Zetsubou no Namida to Kibou no Kissu ?) is the first fanseries created by Iasu, which began in October 2014. The fanseries most focus is the new Appeal System, the "True Soul System" which consist in the idol aura reflected into it's music, dance and visuals, to make everyone feel the idol's true heart and feels for the fans, they're thinks while doing a live and it's true sense to do they're Idol Activities. This fanseries contains a moderated yuri, if you don't like it, don't read it. THIS PAGE ISN'T UP TO DATE AND ANY PAGES RELATED TO THIS FANSERIES AREN'T UP TO DATE TOO, IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE NEW PAGE, CLICK HERE Plot The story follows two main characters: Kuroi Bara and Yumehana Kurenai. Kuroi's dream was to become an idol, after seeing Yumehana Kurenai and Yurika Toudou's performance, Kuroi practiced a lot, to finally rise and turn into a quite popular idol, especially because of her sister, which is the top designer of Kuroi's favorite brand, Missing Utopia, the second most popular actual cool type brand, after Futuring Girl. Yumehara is a top idol that was quite inspired by Mizuki Kanzaki's performance in WM along with Mikuru Natsuki, and became a true top idol, but all alone, it turns her into a complexed character, who couldn't believe in love, because always believed that anyone loved her, because her producers and managers never leaved any other idol talk to her, even in Starlight School, she was a sad idol, that only could express her loneliness with her aura and her live shows, everything would be like this, if it wasn't Kuroi's persistence in talking to Yumehara, to make a unit with her and turn into a top idol with her. True Soul System The True Soul System (つるソルベシステム Turu Soru Shisutemu?) is a complete new system, only with the base parts like the Constellation System and Romance Story System. The True Soul System consists into concentrate the idol's true sense and passion for what it's performance, and turn it into appeals, showing the idol's true soul. True Soul Dress (つるソルベドレス Turu Soru Doresu?) - The base of the True Soul System, a dress specially made for the idol, or that suits the idol's personality or the actual mood of the idol. True Soul Appeal (つるソルベアピイル Turu Soru Apīru?) - True Soul Appeals are similar to Special Appeals, but are really harder to do, it can only be performed two per live, because it uses a lot of energy, only a legendary idol could perform three True Soul Appeals per live. Domination ( ドミ Domineitiōn?) - A Special Appeal-like form of the True Soul System, but it dominates the full stage and people who are watching it to captivate them with the idol's feelings, the results depends with the True Soul Dress that the idol chose and the idol's mood and feel while doing the live show. Characters Stralight School [[Kuroi Bara|'Kuroi Bara']] (薔薇 黒い Bara Kuroi?) - A cold and calm fourteen years old girl, she says that she have no dreams, but she don't say that turning into a top idol is her dream, like the others idols, she says that her destiny is to turn into a top idol, and wont let anyone be in her way, she looks unemotional at the start, being really different that the other protagonists in all the Aikatsu! series, but during the series, she shows a kind and quite cute side, especially to Yumehana. She was the one who could look at Yumehana's feelings, and then, turned into the main experiment into the Aikatsu System, to finally create the True Soul System, in episode 15. A cool type idol, Kuroi's favorite brand is Missing Utopia, a brand made by her sister, Inochi Bara, witch only make dresses to the girls that Inochi can feel the "soul", in other words, she only give her dresses to the girls that she really admire as idols and believe that suffered a lot, so the true message of Missing Utopia's Coords will be looked for all the fans, so, Inochi only gave Kuroi's first Missing Utopia's Coord after the experiments to create the True Soul Appeal, because she suffered a lot with it, especially her eyes. Kuroi receive her first Premium Rare Coord, the Scarlet Secret Coord in episode 16, that was made especially for her by her sister watching her suffering into a lot of hospitals and laboratories, and she receives her second Premium Rare Coord, the Alive Black Dreamer Coord, when had her first live agains to Yurika Toudou, in episode 56. Her aura is composed of legendary swords, black feather, shiny red crystals, red hearts and golden chains around Kuroi. Her basic coord is the Red Cross Coord, her singing voice is provided by Moe from STAR☆ANIS and her voice is provided by Yukari Tamura. Yumehana Kurenai (紅 夢花 Kurenai Yumehana?) - Yumehana looks like a calm and happy person, even in the stage, her aura is really big, but actually, she have no sense to become and idol, and only became one because she was introduced to it since childhood, when her parents leaved her to become a top idol and leave them to travel around the world, just like they've dreamed with. Since this, Yumehana has a love complex, she believes that her fans only love the person that they see singing and dancing in the stage, but not the true her, she believes that everyone in Starlight School don't like her, really, she believe that they only talk to her because of her position and that her position of top idol make people tay away from her, so she can't believe people that easy, but when Kuroi escapes from Starlight School just to see Yumehana's live and tell her to stay with her, as a unit, Yumehana fell deeply in love with Kuroi. A sexy type idol, Yumehana's favorite brand is Lovely Rose, a brand created especially to her. Yumehana receive her first Premium Rare Coord, the Sexy Torment Coord, when she did her first live with Kuroi, being the first idol to wear a True Soul Dress, in episode 17, and receives her second Premium Rare Coord, the Endless Love Coord, when she had a live agains to Kuroi, in episode 35. Her aura is composed of pink stars, red roses and multicolored lights. Even that Yumehana is a really sad and unmotivated idol, her aura is really big for unknown reasons, an when she finally fall in love with Kuroi, her aura start getting bigger and bigger, and also started interacting with her fans. Her basic coord is the Rose Pink Coord, her singing voice is provided by Sunao from STAR☆ANIS and her voice is provided by Nana Mizuki. [[Miyuki Uryuu|'Miyuki Uryuu']] (雨流 みゆき Uryuu Miyuki?) - Kuroi's classmate before and after going to Starlight School, but never reqlly noticed and had consideration at her when she started knowing about the scientific experiments using her scent and vision to create the True Soul System, and decide to be her friend, at the same time falling in love with her strength and personality, and making Yumehana's jealous personality growing more and more. Miyuki lies a lot, but always try to be the "Perfect Cute Girl" even with her cold personality in the start of the series. Miyuki actually have a fiancé, another idol named Sawairo Tsubasa, that is the only son in the Tsubasa family, that is a really rich family, Miyuki likes her, but she don't like to say any romantic things to her, because she feels shamed, turning her into a real tsundere type character. A cute type idol, Miyuki's favorite brand is Icy Love, she said to Kuroi that this brand represents her love for her, but she lied. In episode 34 she says to everyone that Sawairo is her fiancé and that Icy Love is a brand made by her mother to Miyuki, so she can finally complete Sawairo's heart. Miyuki receives her first Premium Rare Coord, the Dream Ice Coord, when she did her first Special Audition with Kuroi and Sawairo, in episode 24, and recieves her second Premium Rare Coord, the Pure Love Coord, when she finally gets married with Sawairo, and after this, doing a Special Live with her. Miyuki's aura is composed of snowflakes, blue hearts, small shooting stars and ice crystals. Her basic coord is the Blue Ribbon Coord, her singing voice is provided by Waka from STAR☆ANIS and her voice is provided by Kana Hanazawa. [[Sawairo Tsubasa|'Sawairo Tsubasa']]' '(翼 騒ぎ色 Tsubasa Sawairo?) - A happy and friendly girl, Kuroi's first friend in Starlight School, that worried about her a lot when she knew Kuroi had a special scent between idols, and could feel they're true feelings and their true scent to do idol activities while performing they're lives, like another aura that show the idol's feelings and thinks, because Sawairo knew that the responsible for the Aikatsu System would use Kuroi's ability to create a new system, and she would suffer during the process. Sawairo is the opposite of Miyuki, wile her fiancé is a cute liar that don't even admit to herself that she is in love with the one that she were promised, Sawairo is reliable and can't lie to anyone, especially to Miyuki, and always says that she's in love with her, and believes that someday Miyuki will also says that she loves Sawairo. She's not only from a rich family, but from the family that create the Aikatsu System, so she have a lot of Aikatsu Cards, and always try to share it with her friends. A pop type idol, Sawairo's favorite brand is Shiny Kiss, a brand made by her uncle, Shion Tsubasa. Sawairo receives her first Premium Rare Coord, the Cat Kiss Coord, when she did her first Special Audition with Kuroi and Miyuki, in episode 24, and receives her second Premium Rare Coord, the Swan Eternity Coord, when she gets married with Miyuki and do a Live with her. Sawairo's aura is composed by little suns, yellow lights, sunflowers and fireworks. Her basic coord is the Honey Sun Coord, her singing voice is provided by Fūri from STAR☆ANIS and her voice is provided by Eri Kitamura. Dream Academy [[Sendatsu Tsukikage|'Sendatsu Tsukikage']]'' (月影 先達 ''Tsukikage Sendatsu?) - Yumehana's rival and Bloody Nightmare's top designer's daughter, Sendatsu, different from Yumehana, is completely independent and believe that everyone loves her, even that they do not. She's quite rude to everyone when she meets them, and some fans call her "Little Cute Devil", because of this kind of way Sendatsu treats her fans, that are almost masochists or sadistic guys. Sendatsu can be considerate one of the main antagonists in the fanseries along with her mother. A cool type idol, Sendatsu's favorite brand is Bloody Nightmare, that shows a lot of negative feelings in the True Soul System. Sendatsu already have a Premium Rare Coord in the strat of the series, the Feel Black Coord, but was never able to do the Domination with it. Her aura is composed of black and white stars, pink hearts, small knifes and scarlet sparkles, her basic coord is the Black Blood Coord, her singing voice is provided by Ruka from STAR☆ANIS and her voice is provided by Aya Hirano. [[Hibiki Nanafushigi|'Hibiki Nanafushigi']] (響き七不思議 Nanafushigi Hibiki?) - A big fan of Sendatsu, being a minor character in this series. A pop type idol, Hibiki's favorite brand is Raindroop Happiness, being the second user of this brand. Hibiki's aura is composed by teddybears and carmine lights in this season. Her singing voice is provided by Mona from STAR☆ANIS and her voice is provided by Yuu Serizawa. Supporting Characters Aoi Kiriya (霧矢あおい Kiriya Aoi?) - The headmistress of Starlight Academy, replacing Orihime Mitsuishi. [http://aikatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Ichigo_Hoshimiya Ichigo Kiriya] (霧矢いちご Kiriya Ichigo?) - The best friend and fiancé of the headmistress Aoi, owner of Nandemo Bento, having inherited the shop from her mother, Ringo Hoshimiya. Ichigo became friend with Kuroi when she saw her first live and saw the process made with her to make the True Soul System. Ichigo stills 23, but decided to get married with her best friend, Aoi Kiriya, and uses her surname to show the love that she have for Aoi. Ran Toudou (藤堂 蘭 Tōdō Ran?) - The best friend of Aoi and Ichigo and top designer of Spicy Ageha, replacing Anna Tachibana. Ran became the wife of the professional singer and also idol, Yurika Toudou, when they where 18, without care about their ages, because both where to in love with each other. Yurika Toudou '(藤堂ユリカ Tōdō Yurika?) - The idol that made Kuroi wish to be an idol, before Yumehana. Yurika became Ran's wife and start living with her. Yurika also start helping Maya Yumekojji with LoLi GoThiC's designs. 'Mizuki Kanzaki (神崎　美月 Kanzaki Mizuki?) - ''The idol that made Yumehana feel more like an idol, and turn into a top idol because she wants it, along with Mikuru Natsuki, when the performed together as WM. 'Mikuru Natsuki' (夏樹みくる ''Natsuki Mikuru?) - ''The idol that made Yumehana feel more like an idol, along with her girlfriend, Mizuki Kanzaki. New Top Designers [[Yoruko Tsukikage|'Yoruko Tsukikage']] (月影 夜子 ''Tsukikage Yoruko?) - Bloody Nightmare's top designer, create the brand when the True Soul System was finally created, and tried to make Kuroi use her coords. Inochi Bara (薔薇 猪ち Bara Inochi?) - Missing Utopia's top designer and Kuroi Bara's older sister. Inochi likes strong girls, and only make dresses for strong girls, just like Maya Yumekoji. [[Yume Tsubasa|'Yume Tsubasa']] (翼 夢 Tsubasa Yume?) - Icy Love's top designer and Sawairo's mother. Yume have a special like for Miyuki, so create this brand for her, to make her show the true feelings Miyuki have for her daughter, because Yume knows about Miyuki's tsundere personality and the lies she tells to her own self. [[Shion Tsubasa|'Shion Tsubasa']] (翼 詩音 Tsubasa Shion?) - Shiny Kiss's top designer, inspired by Sawairo and her mother to create the brand, and love persons that can be elegant and honest at the same time, he says that persons like Sawairo are the only meaning for him to smile and make more and more designs. SongsCategory:Aikatsu FanseriesCategory:IasuCategory:Fan seriesCategory:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Hikari☆Tear (OP1) HEARTBEAT・ＨＥＡＲＴＢＲＥＡＫＥＲ(ED1) Taiyou no Smile Eternal Memoria Kiseki no Pride Girl Kusari to Ketsueki no Dancefloor Namida ga Suki Everything is ☆ミ (Ichigo Kiriya and Kuroi Bara only) Chikai no Chikara Mirai Shoujo (Aoi Kiryia only) Meaning (COOL VER.) Meaning (SEXY VER.) Meaning (POP VER.) Meaning (CUTE VER.) Meaning (BRUTAL VER.) Renai Janai! Cold Waltz Eien no HAPPY Motto Tsuioku, Motto Hayaku, Motto Yumemiru! Ki☆ra☆me☆ki To♡ki♡me♡ki (OP2) Choco Choco Love♥︎ (ED2) Ikiteru... Naritai Futari no Theme Miracle Owaranai Yume Subette wa Watashi no Pride Ano Hi (COOL&SEXY VER.) Ano Hi (POP&CUTE VER.) Ano Hi (COOL VER.) True Sense Tsuioku Naru Yo! Ikiteru Imi As I Play Doll's Eye (Yurika Tōdō nd Kuroi Bara only) Hitotsu, Futatsu, Kagayaki KIRA☆KIRA no Me Kimi to isshoni Sekai wo Kawaru! L'acrime de L'angie Todokeru No Korekara